


[podfic] What Is and Never Was

by gwyllgi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllgi/pseuds/gwyllgi
Summary: A self-podficcing of What Is and Never Was.After their night together, Fenris thinks too much.





	[podfic] What Is and Never Was

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Is and Never Was](https://archiveofourown.org/works/200825) by [gwyllgi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllgi/pseuds/gwyllgi). 



**Title:** What Is and Never Was  
**Written by:** gwyllgi  
**Read by:** gwyllgi  
**Length:** 4:27  
**Music:**  Romance for Piano and Cello by Martijn de Boer (NiGiD) (c) copyright 2015 Licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution Noncommercial (3.0) license. http://dig.ccmixter.org/files/NiGiD/50238 Ft: AT 

##  **_[Listen on SoundCloud.](https://soundcloud.com/user-176131187/what-is-and-never-was/s-i35f5)_**

**Don't forget to return here to like or comment!**


End file.
